All The Help We Need
by SayDuh
Summary: Santana didn't think that Brittany had been serious about the TV machine. Now they have to go through a series of shows, learning lessons about life & love along the way, with the help of some unique characters.


**Author's Note: hello my lovely readers, I'm back again with a new story. I'm seriously starting to think I have a problem with sticking to one story at a time. I promise, promise, promise that i'll update some of my other fics soon, don't know when exactly..but soon. I got this idea today and I just had to write it down. So here I am, with this fic. I'm planning to continue this fic until I basically run out of shows to involve them in. Or until you all stop liking it.. yeah haha anyways enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own Glee. Or any of the other shows I mention in here. Just the writing is mine.**

* * *

><p>"Brittany...what the fuck did you just do?"<p>

"San, I swear I didn't mean to, I-I don't know what's happening, we'll figure it out okay! Just don't yell at me..it scares me"

"Oh sorrrryyy, we're in the middle of nowhere and you expect me not to YELL? Oh my God what are people back at home gonna think Britt? I bet the police are already out there looking for us, how the Hell are we gonna explain this when we get back? Damn it what if we don't get back, ever" It was now the Latina's turn to be scared. She slumped against the base of a tree and tried not to cry, taking in the seriousness of the situation.

She felt a warm hand ease itself onto her lower back and rub in soothing circles. " Sh.. don't cry. We'll figure it out okay? We'll figure out where we are, and someone will help us get back home."

"Britt, we're in some kind of parallel universe shit, how are we supposed to get out!"

* * *

><p>"Santana, I can't do it"<p>

The darker girl rolled off the bed with a frustrated sigh and began to tie her back up into a pony tail.

" What do you mean you can't do it Brittany? You've had absolutely no problem getting your sweet lady kisses on with me before, so why is it any different suddenly?"

A look of sheer terror crossed Brittany's face as she let out a soft whisper, "San.. I can't...Lord Tubbington...He's...he's watching me"

Santana rolled her eyes as she went across the room to pick up the giant lump of fur laying on a chair. " Look, we'll just take him out to the living room, give him some nice catnip, and that's that. "

" But San, he can walk and open doors and stuff. "

" Okay Brittany, " she said, her nerves becoming more and more on edge as her sexual frustration grew " then we'll take him down to the basement, no way the furry little fucker will climb all those stairs. Isn't that right Tubbs? " she asked the cat with a sinister grin on her face.

Sometimes it took a little imagination to satisfy Brittany and her ideas, but Santana was always up for it, as long as it made the girl happy.

" Well, I guess if Lord Tubbington doesn't mind, then we can leave him in the basement. "

* * *

><p>Santana all but ran down the stairs, eager to leave the cat and go back to her and Brittany's prior activities. She threw him in the corner, hoping he'd find like a mouse or something to eat, and turned back around to go upstairs.<p>

" Santana! What did you just do? "

" What do you mean? You said we could leave him in the basement... "

" Yeah but not like this! " the blonde girl retorted.

" What, do you mean you're gonna set up a nice cozy little bed for him, and bring him some fondue while you're at it?" she replied, her voice dripping in sarcasm. She knew that she made a big mistake when Brittany's face went from confused to heart-broken in a matter of seconds.

" Well..yeah.. I thought that'd be nice. "

Santana's heart instantly pinged with sadness and remorse, so she pushed all her frustration aside and forced a smile, giving Brittany the okay to go set up whatever she wanted for Tubbs. After a long five minutes, Santana was starting to get seriously bored, so she decided to take a look around the basement. The Pierces' prided themselves in keeping everything tidy and neat around the home, and Santana was thankful for that. She would have hated to be surrounded by spider webs and dust right now.

She saw a tall box that looked like it would hold one of those old red phone booths, and she called Brittany over to investigate further.

" Britt, is your family like collecting paraphernalia from London or something? Please don't tell me this is gonna be like that time your whole house was decorated African style and I walked into the bathroom to find a shrunken head because Oh my God let me te- "

"Woah, San, calm down. Anyways, you're uh, you're not even supposed to know about this so let's go back upstairs now, I'm done helping Lord Tubbington settle in, he seems pretty okay with his new little vacation house, so let's just go" Brittany rambled as she reached out to grab her girlfriends arm and pull her back upstairs.

Santana didn't like that though, now she wanted to know what was in the box.

" Oh come on Britt Britt, " she said, a sly smile forming at her lips. She took a few steps closer to Brittany and leaned in so she was barely touching the girl's ear with her lips. " I know you wanna tell me what's in the box. "

But surprisingly, the girl stood her ground. " No San, I really have to keep it a secret. My dad told me not to tell anyone, not even you. "

Santana dragged her lips down lower, until she was right above Brittany's pulse point, and she let out a long breath. She lowered her lips excruciatingly slowly, and let out a soft hum as lips meant skin. "Hmmm, did you say something Britt? I don't think I heard you right?"

Breathing was becoming harder for the blonde girl, and she finally let out a sigh and pushed the Latina off her. " Okay, Okay. I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. "

" Yeah, fine, sure "

" It's a TV machine. "

" Uh, a what? "

" Look, my dad built it for me when one time I said I wished that I could actually be in TV shows instead of just watching them, you know, live out the experience. "

A loud laugh escaped from Santana's throat and her eyes began to water. She reached out to Brittany for support as she came back down from her high, and gave her a soft smile. " Britt, hunny. You do realize it's impossible to actually go INSIDE a TV, right?"

" No it's not, " the girl shot back. " You've just never tried have you? "

" Hm.. no you're right. I haven't. So let's say I do that right now? " A look of fear plastered itself across Brittany's face and she slowly backed away.

" Now now.. I don't know that's a good idea San... It really does work. It's got some kinks in it though, I don't want anything bad happening. " But it was already too late. The Latina had begun to take the tape off the box and rip it open, and was surprised to see that the 'invention' actually looked one of those old telephone booths. She casually stepped inside and couldn't help but laugh again at the fact that Brittany actually thought that this little replica of an ancient phone booth could transport a human being inside a television set.

" So tell me Britt, all I have to do is press this little ol' red button right here? "

" Yeah..that's what dad said... "

Santana gave Brittany a pitiful smile as she walked out of the booth, wondering what went on in Brittany's head half the time.

" You know Britt, it's okay to admit that you think.. differently... than most people. There's nothing wrong with that. You just can't be so...unrealistic at times. "

" I'm not being unrealistic! I just wish you'd believe me for once. " Brittany's temper was rising, and that just egged Santana on even more.

" Oh really now? Then why don't you prove it to me!"

" I will! " she said, and with that she slammed down the red button inside the booth, darting out to grab Santana's arm at the last moment. A flash of white, and a few dull stabs of pain later, they sat in the middle of a forest, in God knows where. And that, was how they ended up in this odd place.

* * *

><p>" Look, I think we should walk around, maybe we'll find a nice little town with some people that'll help us. "<p>

" Yeah, right. " Santana replied with an eye roll.

" Well I'm not gonna sit around here all day and let myself wither away, so you can follow me if you like, or you can stay. Your choice. " She knew that Brittany wouldn't seriously leave her, but as her figure became smaller and smaller in the distance, she started to have her doubts.

With an air of annoyance surrounding her, Santana picked herself up off the ground and trudged forward to catch up with Brittany. When she was finally side by side with the blonde girl, she began to feel more at ease, but that didn't last for long. They were in the middle of forest that could go on for miles on each side for all they knew, and it was starting to get dark out.

Just as they girls were both beginning to lose hope, they saw a group of about six people in distance. Brittany let out an excited squeak and Santana also couldn't help but smile. As they approached closer, they were able to make out each figure's appearance.

The first one they saw was a rather tall, lanky looking man with black hair. He had a handsome, yet stern face, and was obviously aged. Not grandpa old, but old enough to be in his late 40's. He had a business like air to him, and it kind of surprised Santana that this guy was wearing a suit in the middle of a forest.

The next one they noticed was a dark skinned man who was just a bit shorter than the first one they saw, and he was equally as handsome.

" He's bald, like my grandpa!"

Santana let out a slight chuckle, " this is a different kind of bald. This isn't because he loses hair, he does it himself. Hey, it looks pretty good on him, not gonna lie. "

_The man himself was pretty attractive for a guy, well built and he had an intelligent look to him._

Next was a short, tan man, with a full head of black, but graying hair. He was also in a suit, just like the first guy they had seen, but he seemed less professional. He seemed more fun than the others, but still kind and smart.

The next guy, she was sure Brittany would like. Sure enough, Brittany let out a squeal. " Ooooh that one's cute San! Look at his floppy brown hair! He's so tall and lanky and he seems like totally smart! "

Santana tried to frown at Brittany, not liking the way she was talking about guys in such a lovey way, but broke into a smile when she realized that Brittany's little crush was nothing but adorable and innocent.

Now the ladies were who caught the Latina's attention. The blonde one in particular. The woman carried herself with such poise and elegance, but still managed to look just as determined as the guys, who she was currently having a fueled discussion with, or so it seemed at least.

And lastly, there was a black haired woman who was also pretty cute if you actually thought about it.

" What an attractive group of people, " Santana and Brittany said aloud at the same time, causing them to burst out into giggles right after. Santana had even managed to momentarily forget that they were stuck in a huge mess for a minute.

"Hey San?" Brittany began to question as she turned to her " Why are they all wearing those dark blue vests?"

Now that they were only a few feet away from the group, Santana could make out what Brittany was asking about. She was right they were all wearing Navy Blue vests over their regular clothes that had three white letters on them. Oh my God, they said FBI. She couldn't believe the luck they had, how the heck had they ended up running into a group of FBI agents when they were stranded in the middle of a forest.

The lanky man with floppy brown hair and the stunning blonde turned in their direction as they heard the sound of the girls' approaching footsteps, and began walking over towards them, seemingly calm.

" Okay Britt, let me handle this. "

With just their luck, the guy approached Santana and the babe approached Brittany, both sticking their hands out in greeting. How come Brittany got all the luck?

" Hello, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid and this is my coworker Jennifer Jareau " he said, nodding his head to the woman standing next to him. " We're currently in the middle of an investigation, we're with the FBI's BAU department, and we'd be happy to help you ladies out after we asked you a few questions. "

_ What had they gotten themselves into?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hm.. Anyone know what show they're in right now? Ring any bells? ;) I totaaalllyyy don't have crushes on and JJ, nope I don't. Not at all. <strong>( if you don't know what show this is you're probably confused right now sorry haha I'll explain better in the next chapter, well if there is a next chapter. ) **I have some good ideas for this fic, but I need to know if you all actually like it. Thanks in advance :)**


End file.
